Mere Gull B:F
Mere Gull is balance type Bey that can Change into 4 modes, Mere mode,Dusknoir mode, Bloody mode and Nightmare mode. This bey is owned by Duskinoirgull22, any copying of this bey by purpose and you will more than likely get chewed out if its by accident youre ok. ( this bey is of light darkness and freedom) facebolt: gullEdit The Facebolt Depicts gull a hybrid between a eagle and a human and represents freedom. when Gull changes mode the facebolt changes color along with it: mere mode: white and blue duskinoir mode: black and red bloody mode: light red and dark red nightmare mode:black and purple Energy Ring: GullEdit A balanced Wheel with decent weight, and defense with resemblance of a Tempo's energy ring. It is colored in white and blue. 4D fusion wheel: MereEdit Metal Frame:Edit a Large silver circular shaped metal frame with 2 sharp blades on the opposite side of each other, for deadly attack, it is able to go Bloody mode if the blades are visible and Dusknoir mode when it's kept hidden, this metal Frame is able to freespin or locked. Core:Edit A Rubber Core that fits perfectly on Mere's Metal Frame it has 2 large rubber spikes sticking out, to reduce attack or prevent spin stealing, the rubber are also able to use for attack. these spikes are able to kept hidden like the Metal frame or becomes visible, it is colored in Black. 4D tip B:F (burning freedom)Edit B:F works just like X:D tip but much more thicker and heavier in a 230mm height . B:F have 4 Tips that are able to use and switch during battle. XF,RWBS (Rubber Wide ball Sharp), EDS, and RF. Each tip are able to use in a certain mode, so as soon as blader changes Tip it automatically changes mode by itself. It is colored in Sky blue. Abilities:Edit Mode change: #Mere Mode: When all blades, and spikes and hidden and the tip is EDS. #Dusknoir Mode: When the Blades are hidden and Spikes a activated, and uses in RWBS. #Bloody Mode: The Spikes are hidden while the Blades a locked, and it uses RF #Nightmare Mode: When the Blades and Spikes are all visible, it uses XF. Bloody Cut: By using the Blades it attack opponents, with high speed and power caused by the free spinning metal frame. only able to use this in Bloody Mode and Nightmare Mode. Rubber Fling: Using the Rubber spike it Flings any nearby opponent high in the air and attack it when it comes down. only able to use in Dusknoir mode and Nightmare mode. sorrowfull curse: this is when gull uses its energy ring to create a vacuum, gull would zoom around spreading the vacuum giving the bey no air often resulting in a sleep out (this abilitie vanquishes tornadoes instantly). SPs bloody whirlpool: This is when the bey sommons a whirpool of blood that completely covers the arena drowning all opposing beys. Rendering them helpless as the bey strikes them inside the whirpool.The current grows stronger and stronger smashing the bey with brute force until it is completely flatened then the whirpool turns into a tornado crushing the beys until nothing is left but the blood of the opposing beast(s). (this alot of the times goes haiywire and crushes the beys on Gull's team). hells opening (forbidden move hells opening):where the user creates a portal to hell and demons come out claw and the bey until theres nothing left then drages the bit-beast to hell, this happenes in demon mode and only with nightmare gull becuase nightmare gull is second in comand in hell (no one knows how this happens or what part causes it). heaven's acceptance: this is when the bey chanels all of its light energy to make a huge explosion and destroy the bey while angels come and attack the bey. undegnified soul: this is when the bey uses his dark and light energy to make a forcefiel and wishever bey hits it gets pulverized. (noone knows how the bey gets pulverized or what cuases it) stats speed: 40 attack: 50 stamina: 50 defence: 40 control: 50